Sweet Neighbors
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Sanji moves to a new country and is excited for this new life. He begins with meeting his new neighbors, who are very friendly with each other. LuffyxZoro.
**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

He sensed that he was entering a difference city because the smooth roads of the highway became bumpy cobblestones. A young man rolled down the windows and popped his head out, his shining golden hair fanned in all directions as wind picked them up.

"Ahh, so beautiful!" The man gasped as the new city welcomed him. The sky was blue with no sign of clouds, and the sun was awake and shining brightly. All of the buildings that passed by were only four stories high and all were painted in different hues of orange, yellow, and brown. There were occasional buildings with surprising colors like pink and blue. As his moving truck turned a corner around a large white fountain, Sanji reached his arm out to collect the mist. When he went back inside and saw his sleeves were moist, and squeezed his hands into fists and his body shook in excitement.

After finishing four years in culinary school, Sanji announced to his family that he was going to sail across the country, where the food was treated like royalty and everyone's mind swirled about them. His father never protested, for he also had done the same, and helped him pack his belongings. His colleges and old friends were sad, but he promised he would write letters.

New place, new life, and new love. Yes, that was another reason why he chose this city: it was the beginning of all romances. Thousands of romance movies were filmed here, where beautiful actresses confessed their love before a famous monument. He glanced out and immediately threw himself out the window again because a group of women caught his eye. He gave a lazy wave, and the ladies looked at each other for a moment, realized he was waving at them, and waved back while smiling. Sanji slid back into his truck and couldn't suppress his stretching grin. The women in this city were beautiful as well, clad in long skirts and dress shirts sewn by well-known brands. They seemed quite friendly too, waving at somebody they didn't even know yet. He hoped he didn't make them feel uncomfortable.

"Your place's at Eastern Blue Avenue, right?" A gruff voice of the driver called out, and Sanji had to take a breather from fantasizing about future dates and turned to the larger man with cool looking blue hair.

"Yeah, are we almost there?"

The man flashed Sanji a set of sparkling teeth, "nnnnnnyyyyyeaaaah, we are now!"

"Super," Sanji replied, then feeling a bit disturbed that he was using the man's favorite phrase.

"You picked a great place," the man continued as they got out of the truck and peered up at the apartment, "you're going to have a blast here. Welcome to the city, young bro." Sanji didn't want to feel pretentious, but he had to agree with the guy. The apartment was also four stories high and lined up along the other apartments. It was build several years before, but Sanji was attracted by its antique style. The walls were painted in a faint shade of bluish green. White bordered around the long rectangle windows, doors and along the roof. There were trees and chairs peeking at the top of the building. He could picture himself with a lovely lady and some new neighbors having a barbeque party on a summer night. Sanji walked around the truck, so he could see the view the apartment was facing. This road drove wound along a cliff side, so he had a panoramic view of the sea. Everything was gorgeous here-ahh, he was never going to leave here.

"I'll open up the back for you!"

"Thanks Franky!" Sanji shouted, and when he looked over his shoulder he saw a young man run out of the apartment he was planning on living. The young man had short black hair and lanky arms and legs. He wasn't sure how old he was because his youthful features.

"Hey! You must be the new guy!" the man reached out a hand, "My name is Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

"Sanji. Nice to meet you too."

"I live on Room 301."

Sanji's eye flew open in surprise, "Ahh, then you are my neighbor because I live next door. 302."

"Awesome! Luffy grinned, "You'll love it here."

"I love it already." Sanji chuckled, and turned around to head inside the truck.

"Hey, do you need any help? I can carry some stuff that aren't fragile."

"That'll be super!" Franky answered for Sanji, "I think those boxes have nothing breakable in it." Luffy nodded and climbed inside to retrieve the boxes.

"Oh wait, I'll give you my key." Sanji pulled the key out of his pocket and threw it at Luffy. He caught it gracefully and with two large boxes carried over his head, Luffy ran back into the house.

"He's strong…and fast…" Sanji mumbled, as Luffy was already running back to collect more boxes. "Does he, like, jump to the third floor or something?"

"He's one crazy kid," Franky laughed, "But I bet he's going to be a great neighbor."

"I have a feeling that he will be, too." Sanji smiled.

-.-.-

Sanji wasn't particularly calculating well when packing his truck, so he realized he had the bedpost and frame in the farthest end of the truck. Since this was the last item, Franky drove off, leaving the bed for Luffy and Sanji to carry inside.

Luffy chuckled, "We can handle it! I'll carry the other side."

"Alright,"

"—and if it gets too heavy, we can call Zoro."

"Hm?" Sanji raised an eyebrow, "Neighbor?"

"Nope, he's my boyfriend." Good thing they didn't lift the bed yet, or else Sanji would've dropped it on his feet.

"Wait, whoa…oh, okay." Sanji sucked in a breath and lifted the heavy oak bedframe off the ground. It was still wobbly because Sanji was still frazzled at the fact that his neighbor openly admitted he was gay. "Y-You're gay?"

"Yup!"

"M-May I ask how you realized you …you were gay?"

"Nnn, well, I wasn't really interested in romance for a long time. People thought I was a rock or something because I was still soft after reading porn magazines. But one day I saw Zoro, and I thought, 'whoa, he's hot.' And yeah. That's it."

Was that really it? It felt strange because even Sanji never had that kind of love revelation before (he shamelessly became hard the moment he saw a cover of porn magazines…) Sanji threw his focus on the staircase and they carefully maneuvered the large bed around the corners. When they sluggishly reached the third floor, they set it down to take a short break. The grunts and scrapes of wood caused a ruckus because the door of Room 301 opened and a head poked out to see what was going on.

Oh, Sanji's thought when he saw the man peering at their direction. He was around the same height as him with short green hair. His eyes were sharp and crimson colored, and he either looked annoyed or tired. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt, but underneath Sanji could tell the man was working out. Sanji couldn't help but compare the height difference between Luffy and Zoro. Luffy wasn't short—only a few centimeters—but Luffy's eyes peered up when talking to him.

Ahh…it was obvious who was the man in this relationship.

Three golden earrings jingled when Zoro titled his head to the side, "What are you doing Luffy?"

"Zoro! He's our new neighbor!" Luffy grinned, extending his arms out to present Sanji like a gift.

"Hmm…nice to meet you." Zoro gave a lazy bow.

"Zoro, I'll finish helping him unpack, so maybe brew something because I'm going to invite him over."

"Sure thing."

"Wait, but I was going to—"

"We'll make you something too! We have spaghetti right?"

"Yeah. Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea or coffee?' Luffy asked, turning to look at Sanji straight in the face.

"Err…t-tea?"

"He says 'tea'!"

"Do you need an extra hand?"

"Nah, I think we can handle it." Luffy skipped over to Zoro and puckered his lips, "See you in a few!"

"Okay," Zoro leaned in to give a quick kiss. Sanji's blushed when they did it so unexpectedly. Whoa…that was cute. His heart was still beating fast, so he pressed his hand against his chest to steady it. When Zoro went back inside, Luffy hopped over to the abandoned bedframe. Sanji placed his hands onto the smooth surface; it was cold against his warm hands.

"So, how long were you two together?"

"Hmmm, I think just three months?" Luffy said as they raised the bed again and he walked backwards towards Sanji's room.

"Wow…" Sanji followed him inside and set it in the room that was perfect for the bed. He stood up to stretch his arms and shoulders and then chose one of the boxes to begin unpacking. Luffy followed suit and chose the biggest box. "So…what's your…erm, what's Zoro like?"

"Zoro? He's really cool!" Luffy beamed. He threw his arms in the air, so all of the plastic peanuts scattered in many directions. "He's really pretty too!"

"Pretty?" Sanji wasn't sure to describe the green haired man as 'pretty'; it didn't fit in his definition.

"Is this your dad?" Luffy suddenly exclaimed and burst into laughter, "He has an awesome beard!" Sanji walked over to where Luffy was cracking up, and the young man had opened the box filled with picture frames.

"Ah, yeah, that's my dad."

"Is that a real beard?"

"Yeah, I don't know when he started doing it, but it used to only be as long as a cigar."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome!" Luffy pointed to one of the faces in the photo, "Who's this?"

"Ah, she's—"

For the rest of the time they unpacked and put his stuff in their new place, they talked about Sanji's previous life. Sanji was more interested in his new neighbor's relationship, but Luffy persistently asked questions about who and what he did before he moved.

"Wow, you're a chef? Oh right!" Luffy cheered as he placed the last plate inside the cupboard, "Is your food good?"

"Of course it's good! I'm not paying back my student loans for nothing!" Sanji pulled a smirk, "When I have free time, I'll invite you guys over for dinner."

"For real?"

"Yeah, and you'll never want to eat anywhere else again. I swear on it."

"Wow, you're so full of yourself." Sanji let out a weak and embarrassed laugh for Luffy's brute honesty. "Are we done?"

"Yeah, I think that's it." Sanji scanned around to see that all of the cardboard boxes were folded into thin layers and stacked at the entrance of the door. The room was snug and appeared cozier now after furnishing with his favorite things.

"Cool! Then, come on over!" Luffy took Sanji by the arm and led him outside, dragging the blond man a short trip to the next door. He knocked on the door three times, and moments later Zoro opened the door.

"That took a while."

"Sorry about that, Zoro. Did you brew the tea already?"

"No, but I set it up and was waiting for you guys."

Sanji noticed a sweet scent coming from inside Zoro and Luffy's apartment. Once he walked in, he saw that their room was filled with flowers in vases and pots. Sanji was taken back on the amount of flowers; he had never seen this many in a room, especially in a man's living quarters. He counted five flowerpots in the living room, a rose in a vase on a small eating table, and one right in front of him. Zoro walked over to one to sprinkle water on it.

"Welcome to our home!" Luffy announced brightly. He turned to Zoro, "Zoro, brew the tea!"

"Okay okay," Zoro put down the watering can and headed to the kitchen. Luffy gestured Sanji to the dark brown couch.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah, but…you guys need to eat, right?"

"Huh?"

"I want to cook for you guys."

"But we invited you—" Luffy was cut off as Sanji began rolling up his sleeves.

"It's okay. You helped me with the moving, so I want to return a favor."

"Aren't you tired though?"

"I can sleep when I go back. Besides, I love to cook much more than sitting down."

Sanji entered the kitchen where the green haired man was waiting for a kettle to boil. The kitchen looked exactly like his except everything was on the opposite side. Zoro was leaning his back against the sink, crossing his arms and had his eyes closed. When Sanji stepped in, those eyes opened languidly, and soon narrowed at the unexpected intruder.

"Yes?"

"Hello…" Sanji greeted awkwardly.

"…hello…" Zoro glanced at the kettle, "The water's not done boiling yet."

"I came here to make dinner for you." Zoro merely raised his eyebrows in confusion, so Sanji continued, "I want to pay back Luffy for helping me move in."

"Ah," Zoro mused with a deadpanned voice, "no wonder he's so excited. He loves to eat, but I should warn you, he eats a lot."

"I've seen lots of pig eaters in my life, so I won't be surprised." Sanji touched the refrigerator handle, "May I?"

Zoro looked at him as if Sanji asked a stupid question, "Er, sure?"

Sanji frowned, "Entering somebody's kitchen is like invading somebody's privacy, so I take these things seriously."

Zoro only let out a 'hmmm' sound. Really, what part of this man did Luffy perceive him as 'pretty?' There was not a speck of dainty prettiness in him.

"Hey!" Luffy called out from the living room, "Do you need help locating stuff?"

"No, no, just do what you usually do while I fix something."

Luffy grinned from eat to ear, "Zoro, let's finish watching that movie we were playing earlier!" Zoro nodded and wandered out the kitchen to sit down next to his boyfriend. Sanji peered inside the refrigerator and saw that they had a good variety of ingredients. He opened the freezer but couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise. Packages of frozen meat were piled up precisely like a complete puzzle piece. Someone in this apartment loves to eat meat. Maybe he should focus on dishes that contained meat in it, and since they were mentioning about spaghetti he leaned toward beef stroganoff.

"Okay," Sanji said to himself as he gathered the ingredients out, "Beef stroganoff it is." He placed them on the counter and borrowed the knife and cutting board they had available. It looked like someone knew about cooking safety because the knives and cutting boards for meat was labeled and placed in a different place. He peeked over the counter to see the couple sitting together. He was surprised to see their positions.

Luffy was sitting closest to the television screen. Zoro sat beside him and had his weight pressed languidly against his lover. His arms lay on top of Luffy's side and chest, his head resting between the space between Luffy's shoulder and collarbone. While Luffy sat with his back slouched backwards and knees spread out, appearing to look like he dominated the world, Zoro was curled up and reserved like a sleepy cat. Sanji couldn't explain _why_ , but he thought it would be the other way around.

He had sensed a strange authority with Luffy. The way he asked Zoro to make tea and told him to stay inside. Zoro didn't look offended either, but maybe he was the type who let Luffy take control- until he showed him who was the real boss in bed. Sanji's face grew red from all of this thinking. Shit, why was he analyzing them so hard? Was it that interesting to know who was the man in the relationship?

"Wow, it smells good!" Sanji yelped and swallowed the rest down his throat. He spun around to see Luffy peering over his shoulder. Zoro was also behind him except the man hadn't said a word.

"What is it?"

"It's beef stroganoff."

"Strong-arm Noff?"

"No…no, stroganoff. It's a Russian dish."

"Ohh. That sounds good already!"

"Smells good." Zoro commented from behind.

"It's almost done. All I need is to wait for the spaghetti to cook through and then I'll toss it with the sour cream." He turned his head quickly, "Oh yeah, the tea! I poured in the hot water, so it should be done brewing."

"Okay, I'll pour yours first."

"Thanks Luffy." He heard the tinker of the china being handled not-as-carefully until he barely heard Zoro's voice mutter, 'be careful with that.'

"Here's yours."

"Thanks." Sanji put his nose close to the edge of the cup and sniffed the fruity aroma of the tea leaves. He took a tentative taste and was treated with a sweet and gentle flavor, rolling around his taste buds like an ocean wave. He glanced back at the two. Not wanting to be rude or anything but they didn't seem like the type to be buying delicate teacups and choosing really good tea. Coke, soda, and hard liquor were more fitting…unless this was what the people preferred here.

"Clear the tables because I'm coming over there." Sanji said as he deftly separated three portions into plates. He carried to in his hand and one on top of his head, which would be his. As he walked to the eating table, Luffy's eyes widened in awe, his gaze following after Sanji's food. The young man widened his nostrils to inhale the scent of meat.

"Wow!" Luffy immediately took a bite of it and let out the largest gasp Sanji had ever heard. "This is so good! Zoro, you got to try!"

Zoro took a bite too, but his reaction was lukewarm, "Huh, it is good."

Sanji was about retort, when Luffy sensed the frown and interrupted, "Sanji, don't get mad at him. He sucks at giving compliments. That was his best one really. Zoro, you need to be more enthusiastic, or else people take it wrongly."

"S-Shut up." Zoro frowned, his face turning red. Sanji's frowned curled into a sloppy smile. Hoo boy, Luffy sure had a big mouth. Sanji felt bad for the guy now because Luffy was going to get _something_ later tonight. He didn't want to imagine _what_ it would be, but it was going to be kinky. Zoro still didn't looked fazed about it, except his face was still red from embarrassment.

All of a sudden, Sanji recalled the age of this apartment. Oh, he hoped that it had soundproof walls.

-.-.-

"Wow, that was so good!" Luffy raised his arms up in the air and stretched. After they finished eating dinner, the three spent the next few hours talking about food. Well, two actually. Zoro had been silent the whole time because he preferred to listen. Tonight, however, he wore a slight frown through the night. Luffy reassured Sanji that Zoro was usually like this, even though that was half true. After another few minutes of food talk, Sanji excused himself and went home to do some final touches on his new apartment before going to bed. Luffy and Zoro washed the dishes and were also getting ready to go to sleep. For the longest time, Luffy noticed that Zoro was frowning, and it grew deeper whenever Luffy complimented Sanji.

"Zoro, What's wrong?"

Zoro, his arms crossed and shoulders shifting a bit, he grumbled, "You sure liked his food."

"Yeah, because it was good. Wasn't it good?"

"It _was_ good, but did you really have to go on and on about it?"

Zoro tensed up when Luffy looked over his shoulder with a large grin splattered across his face. Realizing he had said too much, the taller man turned his head away while rubbing the back of his neck.

Luffy approached him and tapped his finger on Zoro's chest. Living with him for several months, and knowing the exact places where Zoro reacted in a pleasing way, Luffy's finger easily landed on Zoro's nipple.

"Did I make you feel jealous?" Luffy asked, twirling and nudging the pad of his finger against the soft flesh until it grew taut and hard. There was a hitch in Zoro's breath as he bit his lower lip to not make a sound.

"A little," Zoro whispered and his lips leaked out a small whimper when his nipples were pinched and rolled around in Luffy's fingers. Luffy closed in on him until his body was overlapping his. Zoro felt an awkward bulge poking against his left thigh.

"This turns me on you know," Luffy grinned, his voice as bright as if he was presented a good meal, "seeing you sulky and wanting attention."

"I wasn't asking for attention—" Luffy pressed Zoro's pink bud hard against his fingers, and Zoro gasped out a throaty moan. His arms flew around Luffy's shoulders "L-Luffy…"

"Zoro," Luffy turned his head to command quietly in his boyfriend's ears, "Go and take a shower, so you can prepare yourself. I'll be waiting in the room. I'll show you whose ass I'll only fuck, so you'll never feel jealous again." The older one shivered by the arousing words, and he gave a short nod. He drew his hands and swiftly disappeared into the shower to clean himself. Luffy stared down at his erection and tapped his hips proudly, "We're going to work hard tonight!"

He headed to their bedroom, where it was located at the end of the hallway. He turned on the lights and tried his best to move the clutter out of the way. Luffy muttered out an oops when he saw balls of soiled tissue left scatted along the bed. Blushing at the amount of tissues, he quickly gathered them and threw them in the nearby trash bin. He forgot they had messy sex last night too. Luffy rolled onto the bed and flopped onto his back. He gently stimulated his length by rubbing it over his clothes. Luffy stared at it, amazed but still puzzled on why it only reacted to Zoro.

It was a strange moment when he experienced this for the first time. The hot, burning sensation burst and coiled down to the large muscle between his legs. And it hurt. Zoro was surprised when he first saw Luffy react towards him, but after a while of hanging out and understanding one another Luffy was relieved that the other shared the same feelings.

"Hey, I'm done."

The door clicked open and Zoro entered inside. He stopped by the bed when he saw the apparent tent in Luffy's pants saying "hello". Luffy sat gaping at Zoro in tank top and boxers. A long towel draped around his shoulders, but his hair was still wet and dripping. Steam rose from his bare shoulders like a see-through veil. Luffy's mouth hung open like a loosely hinged door, and his length twitched and grew more painful for being trapped for so long. For a brief second, the room fell silent and heavy only the wet sound of them swallowing down their saliva broke the silence.

Zoro was the first to make a move. On his hands and knees, he crawled on the bed until he was on top of Luffy. He tentatively leaned in and when Luffy closed his eyes, their lips pressed together. Lips parted open and Luffy tried his hardest not to leap in and ravish them. Instead, he took it gently, letting himself adjust to the mood. They kissed languidly, letting tongues rub against each other's bottom lips. Zoro pulled away first and smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's fine, you're here now—"

Zoro shifted his position, so that he was in between Luffy's legs. He ghosted his hands over the belt of Luffy's pants, and when he looked up he gave a timid smile. Luffy merely gave a puzzled eye contact, so the other smirked. He slithered his fingers underneath the fabric to remove the pants. Luffy wiggled his hips so that it would come off easier.

"Ohhh." Luffy let out a gasp when Zoro's dipped his head down the moment his hardened muscle was sent free. He pinched his eye when he felt something hot and wet envelope the tip and slid down halfway. Luffy grunted and shifted his lower body so he could give Zoro a better angle. Hands affectionately brushed through the wet strands of Zoro's hair. It really felt like he was touching a forest of underwater kelp.

Wow, Zoro never did this before. He had asked Zoro once, but the other was very hesitant about doing it. Luffy subconsciously whispered out a 'wow' while he felt his sensitive member slide in and out of Zoro's mouth. He spread his knees and peered down, and saw that Zoro was now drawing tongue and trailing a vein like licking off a melted Popsicle. Blood was also rushing towards his head. God, this was too hot.

"Err, ggghn, Zoro, stop." He gently tugged at Zoro's hair and he got the hint. He sat up with a worried look spread across his features.

"Did it hurt?"

"No, actually it feels really good. Too good."

"Ah, but then—"

"-But then I'll cum all over your face and that's going to suck because I want to fuck you."

"Ahh…" Zoro sat up straighter, his cheeks growing red.

Luffy sat up and cupped his hands around the bulge between Zoro's legs. He gently kneaded it, and Zoro's knees quivered. "Zoro, when I asked you last time you said you didn't want to. Does this have anything to do with Sanji?"

Zoro bit his lips and lowered his head, "…Nnhn…"

Luffy pursed his lips together into a pout, "Zoro, you're dumb! I don't want you to do things you didn't want to. And, forget about Sanji, Zoro. Yeah, he's a great cook and his food was great, but I feel nothing towards him." He frowned, "Never mind about me saying that I like seeing you jealous. I don't like it anymore."

"No, I…" Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I really wanted to try it out…the, erm, sucking."

"Really?"

"R-Really."

Luffy scrutinized Zoro's face carefully, whether or not the last part of it was a fluke. He would have to ask for one next time and see if Zoro would agree to it. He faintly touched the sensitive fabric underneath the shorts with his fingertips, "Zoro, do you want to try what we did yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Zoro asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, try to find the sweet spot. Remember we couldn't find it?"

Zoro pretended he didn't understand what Luffy meant because last night's sex was very good but very exhausting at the same time. Yesterday, during dinner of all places, Luffy brought up a strange topic that there was a sweet spot somewhere in a man, so they experimented with several positions. But after three rounds they drained out every last drop of energy they had, and they fell dead asleep right after. The sweet spot still remained a mystery. "Err, I don't think there is such thing as a sweet spot…"

"But if there isn't one, why is there such a word?"

"Maybe someone thought they felt something like a sweet spot?

"Then, let's find that 'something like a sweet spot."

Zoro raised his head and wished he stopped talking sooner. Once Luffy decided on something, he would not back down. At least the topics they argued about weren't that awful or crazy—well this one might be the craziest.

Zoro put a hand over his face to hide himself, "What position do you want to try this time…?"

Luffy stared up at Zoro, who was still sitting between his legs. He kind of like where he was at now. "Maybe…"

"Yeah?"

"You sit on my—" Luffy saw a drastic change of color on Zoro's face. He was so red, he looked like a strawberry.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

Zoro sighed and then shuffled around to lower his boxers, "…Alright." He silently raised his hand out, and without saying another word, Luffy knew he was asking for lube. He turned to the side and reached his arm out to retrieve the bottle beside the lamp. Once he handed it over, Luffy silently watched as Zoro prepared himself. He felt his mouth going dry again as the man slid his gloppy fingers down his inner thighs and disappeared behind him. Zoro's frame shook slightly as he inserted his first finger, leaking out a low moan as he probed himself. He had his other hand against the wall to support his weight. Luffy wanted to help by gripping his hands around Zoro's thigh. One of Luffy's hands was not supportive because it was playing with Zoro's balls.

"L-Luffy…!" Zoro peered down with only one eye open. He looked a bit distressed, but Luffy liked the sex-induced face.

"Shishi," Luffy beamed his sunshine smile, "You look great!" Zoro merely bit his lips and turned redder. "Are you ready?"

"Almost…" He flinched when Luffy slithered his curious hand behind too and slid his fingers inside with him. "Haaa…"

"It feels good to me." Luffy commented as their movements produced wet noises. He removed his finger and tapped his hand against his groin, "Come on and sit on me." Zoro nodded and slowly approached the tall, erected muscle. He pressed his forearms against the wall above Luffy's head and leaned his weight against it. Luffy helped guide Zoro down to the tip.

When Zoro took a deep breath, Luffy interrupted him by grinning like he usually did, "I'm ready when you are!"

"J-j-just be quiet!"

"Oh, okay."

He took another breath and then slowly lowered his knees. Luffy made another mysterious 'whoa' sound as Zoro entered on his own. He watched the deep wrinkles forming between Zoro's eyebrows and around the tightly closed eyes. He didn't want Zoro to be in pain, but the wrinkles suddenly disappeared and those eyes cracked open. They were opaque and a beautiful shade of crimson, like a glazed strawberry doughnut. Luffy swallowed at his own imagery overlapping with his lover.

"A-Am I all in?" he asked in a panting voice.

"Eeh, I'll do the rest." Luffy grabbed for Zoro's hips and with a mild force he pulled Zoro deeper into his member. Zoro spilled out a harsh moan and bumped his head against the wall.

"Was that the sweet spot?"

"Aaahh…n-no I don't think…" Zoro paused because their eyes met. His mouth was parted and after licking his lips he mumbled in a quiet voice, "…looks different from up here…love it…"

"Shishi, me too." Luffy rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck with a sudden jerk of his head, "Ready Zoro?"

"Hah, of course."

Luffy angled his hips by raising his left side off the bed, "I'll try this first. Tell me if it feels like a sweet spot."

"I don't know what a sweet spot feels like—" Zoro was cut off when Luffy began rolling his hips in quick beats. Zoro's eyes flew open and groaned in every thrust. Luffy slid his hands underneath Zoro's moist tank top and toyed with his nipples. He tugged and pressed them, sending jolts from Zoro's body.

When Zoro arched his back, the towel slipped off from his head and fell on Luffy's legs. Luffy tried pushing it off by raising his knee when Zoro let out a choked gasp. He snapped his neck up and saw that Zoro was completely frozen but his eyes and mouth were wide open. His face was still flushed, so that means he wasn't in pain.

Luffy gasped, "D-Did we…?"

Zoro let out a weak chuckle, "I-I think so…oh god…"

"So," Luffy tentatively raised his groin, "like here?"

"Hah, ahh y-yeah." Zoro's blinked several times, as if he were batting away the stars in his eyes.

"It's kind of closer that I thought, no wonder we couldn't find it…" Luffy chuckled, "Maybe I can get you to cum with just my fingers!"

Zoro made garbling noises before he sputtered, "Just finish what you started!" Luffy grinned and Zoro couldn't help but smile back. Hands were back on hips except this time, instead of rolling Luffy lifted him upwards until he was halfway out and plunged him back down to the root. He also made sure he hit what possibly the 'sweet spot,' and sure enough Zoro reaction was much different from before. His voice—Luffy shivered—he never heard him moan that high and frail before.

"Zoro…"

Zoro peered down, his head resting against his forearm and gave a sated smile. He was shaking from the head all the way to his legs, but he looked like he was launched to heaven, "Ahh fuck, that was so good."

"Again?"

"Please." Zoro licked his slacked lips in a tempting manner. Luffy bit his lips to suppress his moan. He loved when Zoro did that.

"Zoro come down, I want to kiss you too." Zoro slid his hands down the wall until their faces were only a few inches apart. Luffy began rocking his hips again, extending his tongue out to lick and pull Zoro into a hot kiss. The kiss was awkward and messy because their lips wouldn't overlap properly, so they ended up just licking their faces and bumping into each other's noses. In addition, Zoro constantly moaned whenever Luffy successfully aimed the spot, and eventually he sat up again to rely on the wall for support. Zoro's hand seized his own length and slicked it in the same rhythm as Luffy's thrusts.

"Ahh, Z-Zoro…" Zoro cracked open his eyes to look at a sweaty but beaming Luffy, "You're so great. I love you so much."

Zoro suddenly tensed up and let out a muted gasp as hot liquid splattered out from his hand and over Luffy's chest. His arms grew weak and he was ready to collapse onto the bed, but Luffy's hands stopped him.

"Wait, I'm not done." Luffy gave a few more rough thrusts up and inside Zoro, and his lover was taking it even though his body was greatly sensitive. They gave a restrained grunt as Luffy stilled and released his warm seed inside Zoro. He rolled to the side, so Zoro could slide down onto the bed. He fell with a thud and weakly removed himself from Luffy.

Luffy wiggled towards Zoro and gave a loud snicker, "We did it! We found it!"

"I guess so," Zoro chuckles in a dry, crackled voice.

Luffy grinned, wrapped his arms around Zoro and pulled him close. "I love you, Zoro. Don't ever get jealous again."

Zoro smiled, "I won't." he pressed his face against Luffy's kissed him, "I love you too."

-.-.-

Sanji lied on his back, hands crossed over his chest. His eyes were wide open. Lips were taut and dry, as well as his throat. He was right about the building being too old to have no sound proof walls. He heard everything. What was worse was that their bedroom was right next to his, _and_ Zoro was literally screaming into his wall. Sanji sighed, his mind exploded into bits from bewilderment. It wasn't the activity in general that shocked him, it was the role. He was dead wrong. Luffy was the man in everything, and Zoro was his sweet, quiet and endearing lover who occasionally got jealous.

A smile was on his face, however. Although it was really awkward to hear the neighbor's sex, they sounded really happy together. That also made his heart ache. He pulled the blankets over him and curled into a ball. Man, he hoped he would find someone soon, so he could be as happy as his neighbors.

Also, maybe he should move his bedroom to another room.


End file.
